yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 068
Homecoming Duel, Part 2, known as VS Ed (Part 2) - Flame Flare Neos in the Japanese version, is the sixty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary The fate of the Slifer Red dorm hangs in the balance as the duel between Aster Phoenix and Jaden Yuki continues. The two continually counter the moves of the other, revealing more and more of their new Decks. Jaden plays "Neo Space", which lets his "Neos" Fusion Monsters remain on the Field past the End Phase. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" and Aster Summons "Destiny Hero - Dogma". Ultimately, Jaden wins the duel. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200), drawing two cards via its effect. * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", increasing "Bubbleman's" attack points by 800. * Summons "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in Attack Position. * Activates "Air Hummingbird's" effect, gaining 500 Life Points for each card in Aster's hand (Jaden 1700). * Attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious" with "Bubbleman". * Attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" with "Hummingbird". * Sets a card. Aster's turn * Activates Field Spell Card "Dark City". "Destiny Heroes" will gain 1000 attack points when they attack. * Tributes "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" to Summon "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Bubbleman" with "Double Dude", with "Dark City" increasing the latter's attack points by 1000 and "Bubble Blaster" being destroyed in place of "Bubbleman", with the Battle damage negated. * Attacks and destroys "Hummingbird" with "Double Dude" (Jaden 1500). * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards then discarding "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" and "Common Soul". * Activates his face-down "Disgraceful Charity", letting him add the cards discarded this turn back to his hand. * Activates "Common Soul", Special Summoning "Flare Scarab" (500/500) in Attack Position, whose attack points increase to 1300 due the two Spell and Trap Cards on the Field. "Bubbleman's" attack points increase by "Flare Scarab's". * Attacks and destroys "Double Dude" with "Bubbleman" (Aster 200). Aster activates his face-down "Destiny Signal", Special Summoning "Destiny Hero - Defender" (100/2700) in Defense Position. Aster's turn * Special Summons two "Double Dude Tokens" (1000/1000) each via "Double Dude's" effect. * Activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Common Soul", sending "Flare Scarab" back to his hand dropping "Bubbleman's" attack points back to their original value. * Attacks and destroys "Bubbleman" with a "Double Dude Token". * Attacks directly with the second "Double Dude Token" (Jaden 300)> Jaden's turn * During the Standby Phase, Jaden draws an additional card via "Defender's" effect. * Activates "The Shallow Grave", Special Summoning "Hero Kid" (300/600) from his Graveyard in Defense Position, with its effect activating, Special Summoning two more "Hero Kids" (300/600 each) in Defense Position. Aster Special Summons "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster", destroying this two "Tokens" as the do not have "Destiny Hero" in their name and Special Summoning "Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) and "Captain Tenacious" (800/800). "Dreadmaster's" attack and defense become 2300. In the TCG/OCG, monsters Summoned via "The Shallow Grave" are placed in face-down Defense Position and their effects do not activate. * Summons "Flare Scarab" (500/500), whose attack points increase to 900 via its effect. * Attacks and destroys "Tenacious" with "Flare Scarab". "Dreadmaster's" attack points drop to 1500. * Sets two cards. Aster's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Tributes "Dreadmaster", "Defender" and "Diamond Dude" to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dogma" (3400/2400) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Flare Scarab", but Jaden activates his face-down "Kid Guard", Tributing a "Hero Kid" to negate the attack and add "Elemental Hero Neos" from his Deck to his hand. * Sets a card, increasing "Flare Scarab's" attack points by 400. Jaden's turn * During the Standby Phase, "Dogma's" effect halves Jaden's Life Points (Jaden 150). * Activates Field Spell Card "Neo Space". "Neos" Fusion Monsters are not required to return to the Fusion Deck at the End Phase and will gain 500 attack and defense points. * Tributes his two "Hero Kids" to Summon "Neos" (2500/2000), whose attack points increase by 500 via "Neo Space". * Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Flare Scarab" to Summon "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, whose attack points increase to 4200 via its effect. * Attacks "Dogma", but Aster activates his face-down "D - Shield", negating the attack and switching "Dogma" to Defense Position. Aster's turn * Switches "Dogma" to Attack Position. * Equips "Dogma" with "Heavy Storm Blade". Due to the presence of another Spell or Trap, "Flare Neos'" attack points increase to 4600. * Attacks "Flare Neos", with "Cyclone Blade's" effect activating, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards, dropping "Flare Neos'" attack points to 2900. One of the destroyed cards was "Spell Calling", which lets Jaden Set two cards from his Deck when its destroyed. "Flare Neos'" attack points increase to 3700 (Aster 0).In the TCG/OCG, "Heavy Storm Blade" is called "Cyclone Blade" and it only destroys one Spell or Trap.In the TCG/OCG, "Spell Calling" allows one to Set a Quick-Play Spell Card from one's Deck. * Jaden wins. Mistakes After the Duel, Jaden shows his friends the new deck. In the English version, "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" is changed to "Archlord Zerato". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes